Their Real First Time
by BlueSmurfette
Summary: Because in the magical world of fan fiction sexual experiences are always amazing and wonderful, with fairies and glitter on top for good measure. And, of course, Hermione and Draco are in lurrrv. What I would call a more realistic take on Draco and Hermione's first time.


**This fic is just a light hearted idea I came up with the other night, I am not trying to offend anyone so please take it in the light hearted manner it was intended!**

**I do not own Harry Potter, shit would've gone down differently if I did.**

Draco looked over at his bedtime companion, or at least he _thought _he did; as per Hermione's request the lights were all off, so it was somewhat difficult to see where exactly she was located.

Why he was in bed with Hermione he did not know, I mean everyone knew they hated each other and had done since pretty much their first day at Hogwarts, but hey, a fair amount of fire whiskey had been consumed by both parties following the end of term banquet, which probably had something to do with it.

Though they despised and detested each other, both Hermione and Draco were out for one thing as they lay squished in Hermione's single bed in Gryffindor dorms – a shag, and considering their current position, it appeared they had decided each other would do. Hermione cleared her throat before quietly asking "Shall we get undressed then?" Draco nodded in response, before remembering it was dark and Hermione was unable to see him, eventually grunting what sounded like a yes in a somewhat belated reply. Though neither would confess it to their sworn enemy, both Hermione and Draco were virgins – Draco pretty much knew Hermione would be one, the girl never took her nose out of book, in fact he doubted she'd even masturbated before (he was wrong, she had gotten herself worked up on many occasions over some particularly exciting passages in Hogwarts a History). Hermione however, like much of Hogwarts, for some reason seemed to think the ghostly pale, scrawny and all round horrible person that was Draco Malfoy was some sort of love god. She was wrong, Malfoy's right hand had been his only tender, loving partner for several years now, so the thought of burying himself deep inside Hermione's womanly being practically had him creaming his boxers.

Minutes after Hermione's awkward suggesting, Draco and Hermione were laying but naked next to each other on her bed. The pair could not bear to look at each other (even though they wouldn't have been able to see each other), as they both nervously considered the scale of what they were about to do. Both were also holding off in the hope that the other would initiate some sexual contact, seeing as neither of them had a clue what they were doing! What seemed like hours passed before Malfoy reached over and after a bit of blind fumbling grabbed Hermione's left breast in his hand, surprising the unexpecting witch, who let out a small cry as the boy began to roughly fondle her. Though she did not want to say anything the whole experience was slightly painful rather than pleasurable, Hermione decided maybe it wasn't just penetration that hurt on your first time.

Pawing Hermione's small breasts for a few minutes quickly had little Malfoy standing to attention ready for duty. Unsure what to do with himself, Malfoy awkwardly leaned over and gave Hermione a light peck on the lips subtly (in his head) allowing his sausage to graze against her thigh. The touch caused Hermione to giggle slightly, even though in the back of her mind she was praising the lord that she was still pretty drunk, sober Hermione did certainly want any part of Malfoy rubbing against her, in particular his little soldier.

For some reason Hermione's giggles released a new wave of courage to Malfoy, who lowered a hand down to her nether regions, where it lingered as he tried to decided what he should do with it. Eventually he decided to just shove a finger up her love hole, which caused Hermione to squeal with shock, though Malfoy assumed it was with lustful pleasure. Not being entirely sure what to do next, Draco just started moving his finger in and out of Hermione's vagina, trying his best to avoid contact with her walls, he didn't really want her insides on his fingers. Hermione lay puzzled at the other end of the bed, wandering what exactly the young Slytherin was up to, but decided to moan as though experiencing great pleasure a couple of times, just in case that was they key to feeling actual pleasure.

Draco continued his strange assault on Hermione for a good fifteen minutes, and the poor witch and nearly fallen asleep when she felt his hot breath in her ear, "Shall I cast a contraception spell?" Draco asked as he looked at her somewhat lustfully (at the end of a day, he was a horny young guy, and she was a girl with girl parts). "No need," Hermione replied, carefully reaching into her bedside drawing and withdrawing a small, rectangular cardboard box, "We'll use one of these." she added, reaching into the boc and removing a bright pink, square, foil packet and wiggling it around in Malfoy's face. "What is _that_?" Malfoy asked disdainfully, fearing the object in her hand was some sort of muggle contraption. "This, Malfoy, is a condom." Hermione responded in the 'I know everything' tone Draco heard from her so often. Draco did not know what a condom was, but he sure as hell hoped Hermione wasn't expecting him to swallow the pink thing. "I'm not eating it." He quickly spat out, his earlier disdainful look still plastered across his face, "Why can't we just use the spell?" he added grumpily as Hermione chucked at his previous comment. "Don't worry, you wont have to eat it." Hermione reassured Draco before adding, "We are using a condom because it is the most effective form of contraception available, and unlike the contraceptive spell it protects from STD's as well as unwanted pregnancy." Draco nodded as he processed this information, taking a moment to realise that Hermione had not ripped the top off the shiny pink square and removed from inside it circular latex item, somewhat like a finger on big pair of disposable gloves, but with a ridge at the end and little dots all over it (just in case you were interested). Hermione took what Draco could only assume as the condom and placed it at the tip of Malfoy's penis, rolling it down the entire length and pinching the top – though she may not have used one sexually before, Hermione had plenty of practice at putting on condoms (but that my friends, is an entirely different story).

"Are you ready?" Draco asked, getting to his knees so he towered over Hermione, his penis bobbing around much closer to her face than she appreciated. "Yes." Hermione quickly replied, eager for Draco to stop waving his willy in her face. Draco straddled Hermione and positioned himself so his tip was covering her entrance 'this is it' he thought to himself as he took a few deep breaths. He could feel his heartbeat rapidly rising as he prepared to take the plunge insider her. After few moments Draco slowly began pushing himself inside Hermione, immediately feeling overwhelmed as sensation engulfed him. When he was in fully he slowly withdrew, not bothering to check if Hermione was okay (she was, in fact she couldn't really feel much at all, but decided it was best not to ask Malfoy if he'd stuck it in yet). Again he thrust in and out of her, and again, and then, breath hitching as sensation took over, he came, filling the condom with his warm, gooey spunk. He slowly withdrew, almost leaving the condom inside Hermione as it began to slip off his slowly shrinking schlong. "That... was amazing." Draco gushed in his post orgasmic bliss, shocking Hermione who only then realised that the sex had been had. "Yeah, pretty good." Hermione responded – she had decided sex wasn't as good as her erotic fiction made it out to be.

Draco did not stay the night and snuggle Hermione, he was beginning to sober up quite a bit so he scarpered, head held high and feeling very happy with himself he returned to his Slytherin dorm, where he quickly fell into a deep sleep. Hermione, feeling unsatisfied with the nights experiences, got her copy of Hogwarts a History and headed back under the covers...

**Thank you and good night. I hope this didn't annoy you too much. If you notice any spelling/grammar errors please let me know so I can correct them. **


End file.
